Princess Diaries 3: The Tale of a New Princess
by Captain Crunch's elf
Summary: Mia and Nichols are Married. They have a thirteen year old daughter named Lucy. Lucy is just trying to be a normal girl and over come the burdens of being a princess. Can Lucy handle the media, her parents and boys? Chapter 16 is done. Finally!
1. The Surprise

**A/N: Takes place fifteen years after PD2. Mia and Nichols are married and have a daughter **

Princess Diaries 3: The Tale of a New Princess

The Surprise

My name is Lucy Marie Thermopolis Renaldi. I am thirteen years old (well almost) and the princess of Genovia. I hate being a princess because people are telling you how to act, what to wear, how to eat, and what to do. They never leave me alone.

Last week there was a dinner party (or so I thought) and there was a lot of people bossing me around. My maids, my grandmother, even my mom and we all know that she and I are very close. We're practically friends.

_Last week_

I was in my room on my bed reading a fabulous novel (a Marc Podmore novel) when my mother comes bursting through my door.

"Lucy," she said when she came into my room. "You need to put that book down and start getting ready for the party."

"Mom, ever thought of writing a book yourself?" I asked. "How about Raising a Teenage Princess? It's a working title." I said.

"No. Shut up and listen to me." My mother looked very determined to get her point across.

"You have to be ready in two hours."

"Mom can we make it one?" I said.

"No. Palo has a lot of work to do with you so hair and make-up should take you an hour and forty minutes. Then you will go to your closet and put on the outfit that is hanging up. Is that clear?" My mom looked so serious I thought she was going to explode.

"Yes captain," my mom hates it when I say this. She gets so mad it's funny.

"LUCY!" she screamed.

"Sorry mom,"

My mom glared at me and then left my room. I have never seen her this irritated before.

I was walking to my closet to see the fabulous outfit my mom picked out for me when Palo made his grand entrance.

"Little Lucy!"

"Hey Palo," I said lacking enthusiasm.

"That is all Palo gets is a 'Hey'?" he asked.

I smiled and went up to him and gave him a hug.

"That is better," he chuckled.

"MARIE! GERTRUDE!" he bellowed.

Palo's two assistants came rushing in my room.

Marie was about 5'4 and a brunette, while Gertrude was 5'9 and blonde.

"Please," Palo pointed at me. "Take this lovely wall flower to my studio."

In the castle (or palace) we don't have a salon. Palo likes to think we do but we don't. So whenever he comes by to do make us pretty he usually does it at the vanity table in our suite.

Marie and Gertrude sat me down on the pink armless chair by my vanity.

"Okay Lucy, lets make you beautiful once again."

After about an hour I had a fabulous hair-do. My hair was curled and then put on top of my head. It looked like a high curly ponytail if you will but fancier. Palo added diamond barrettes, bobby pins and pearl pins to make my hair sparkle.

The next forty minutes was spent doing my make-up. Personally I hate make-up but this was different. Palo made me glow.

First he put foundation on my face. Not the guppy kind the bare minerals stuff.

Then he added some light pink blush to my face that made my face light up (not light bulb light up but pretty light up).

He put some eye shadow on me that made my eyes pop.

Lastly he put pink lip gloss on my lips to make them shine.

After I got all my hair and make-up done I had twenty minutes left to get dressed.

I walked in my closet and saw the outfit that my mom hung up. There was a pair of jeans with rhinestones that lined the pocket and my Twinkie T-shirt.

She also laid out my red high- tops that say I am a princess, Kiss me.

At that moment I thought she had an aneurism. I truly thought that she had gone insane. The only time she let me dress casual is when it's my birthday.

Then it hit me. Tomorrow is my birthday. Maybe she is throwing me a surprise party?

I got dressed as fast as I could so I could hurry down to the ballroom to see what my mom did for me.

I got dressed then went running to the ballroom.

When I got to the doors of the ballroom I saw my grandmother Clarisse.

"Lucy darling slow down," she said to me when she had to grab my waist to stop me.

"Hi grandma," I said innocently.

"Hello dear," She pulled me into a hug.

"So do you know what's going on?" I asked

"No dear, do you?" I shook my head.

"Well let's find out," my grandma said.

We opened the ballroom doors and all of a sudden everybody in the room yelled "surprise".

I stood there with my Jaw wide open. "OH MYGOSH!" I squealed.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" my mom said as she put her arm around my shoulders. "So did you suspect this?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean the only party that you let me wear jeans to is my birthday party so I had an idea."

"You're too smart," my grandmother said. "We need to start sending this girl to public school." I laughed when she said this.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" my dad said when he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you daddy," I said.

I have to admit that I am both a mama's girl and daddy's little princess.

"Okay sweetie we have another surprise for you." My parents said.

I was wondering what else they could possibly give me.

They took me back to my room and led me to my closet.

They told me to open the closet with all my jeans in it. I opened it and out popped Conner. I screamed because a) he scared me and b) I missed him so much.

For all of you who don't know who Conner is, he is my best friend in the entire world. He is the son of my mom's friend Lily.

Lily, as I heard from stories, married the general guy who yells too much. Apparently he followed her back to Berkley when she was finishing graduate school.

They got married shortly after my parents did and then they had a son called Conner.

Conner and I were born in the same month. He was born on the second of November and I was born on the fifth of November.

Conner and I have been friends since before we were born and we will always be forever.

Conner grew up in the United States while I grew up in Genovia. Every month we visit each other. Every other month I go to the US and every other month he comes to Genovia.

"Conner," I squealed. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too," He said. "I mean you. Not myself."

I gave Conner a hug and then he picked me up.

"I was so sure that you guys weren't going to make it." I whispered in Conner's ear.

"Do you really think I would miss your birthday?" He put me down and then smiled at me.

We stared at each other for about five minutes and then he put his arm around my waist, like he always does and we walked down the stairs.

My birthday was a slumber party so we had all the guys sleep in throne room while the girls stayed in the ballroom.

The guys stayed in the ballroom while we were mattress surfacing.

"Lucy," Conner said when he came up to me. "Why don't you try it?"

I looked at him in shock. "Because, I have done this a thousand times."

I laughed at him. "Remember all the times we did this together?" I said.

He nodded.

"Well if I'm going you are coming with me." I said as I stood up.

I ran over to the pile of mattresses and grabbed one. Conner chased after me as I ran up the stairs.

We got to the front of the slide when Conner whispered in my ear, "Are you ready princess?"

I smiled at him. "Ready if you are."

I put the mattress down and sat toward the front while Conner sat behind me.

I pushed off and we went flying. Conner held on to my shoulders as I did his ankles.

We went over the bump and instead of just going over it we flew over it. We landed on our faces at the base of the slide.

I heard the music stop and everybody came rushing to our aide.

Conner and I got up slowly so we wouldn't fall and grabbed each other's shoulders to balance ourselves.

My mom and my dad came rushing in though the outdoor entrance to see if we were hurt.

"Are you kids alright?" my father asked with concern in his voice.

"Perfect," Conner said as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"Okay," my father smiled. "Be more careful next time."

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically.

"You know what?" my mom said. "I haven't done this in years."

"Mom are you sure you want to do this you might break something?" I said. "We should at least get the paramedics in here just in case." I suggested.

"Ha, ha, ha," she said. "Have you ever seen grandma Clarisse do this?"

"No,"

"You just answered your question incorrectly."

My mom climbed the stairs and stood on the mattress. She nodded her head to signal the butlers to give her a push. My mom slid sown the slide with such grace. I actually never knew she could be graceful at anything since she's such a klutz.

Everybody cheered when she got to the bottom.

"That's how you do it grandma style." She said out of breath.

I just stood there with my jaw wide open not knowing what to say.

"Sweetie, close your mouth," she shut my jaw. "You don't want a bird to poop in it do you?" She walked away from the ballroom.

"Wow," some girl that I didn't know said. "You mom is so cool.

"I know," I said in a daze.

Conner came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder very boy-like.

"So," he started to say. "How're you going to top that?"

"I don't know," I said still in my daze.

"Well we need to come up with a plan so you can out do her."

"Yeah," I said.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my improved chapter 1 and I hope you like what's coming up next. I am still sorry for deleting my original but I just wasn't satisfied with it. **


	2. The Case of the Milk

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had so much homework to do. Plus track season is coming up so I am working out for that. So here is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

The Case of the Milk

When my mom left the ballroom we continued to roller skate and surf. One

by one everyone just dropped onto a mattress. Conner and I were the last ones to fall asleep. We stayed up until four in the morning playing board games.

None of the boys bothered to go to the throne room to sleep. We all just slept in the ballroom, all twenty of us.

I was the first to wake up. I awoke around 10:30. I noticed that Conner's arm was around my waist. I tried to move it gently, even though I didn't want to. I was trying hard not to wake Conner. Unfortunately he did.

He shot straight up still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said as he ran his hand across his face.

"So what do we do now?" I asked unaware how bad my hair looked.

"Well, I suggest you go take a shower because your hair is sticking out a million directions." I blushed as he touched a piece of my hair.

Conner got up and then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

We raced up the stairs, down the hall to my suite.

"Okay," Conner started to say. "I am going to go down to the kitchen and see what your dad is making, if he's making anything."

"No don't go." I pleaded. "I need your help on which outfit I'm going to wear to day."

"Fine," Conner groaned.

"Thank you!" I grabbed Conner's arm and pulled him in my room, leading him to my closet.

"Okay," I said. "The Chanel rhinestone jeans with my DingDong tee-shirt or my cargo canvas pants with my 'Party like a Princess' tank top?" I asked intriguingly.

Conner sighed. "Your Chanel jeans with the 'Princess Pain' tee-shirt."

"Thank you!" I gave Conner a kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom I was wearing the outfit that Conner picked out.

"Okay," Conner said. "Let's go get some breakfast." I smiled and we went to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen we found my dad cooking.

"Hey dad," I said suspiciously. "What are you cooking?"

"I am experimenting with some herbs."

"Cool," I said plainly.

Conner and I went to the pantry were we found a variety of cereals.

"Okay," Conner sighed as he got out every box of cereal. "We have your Apple Jacks, Frosted Flakes, Cocoa Puffs, Cocoa pops, and Raisin Bran."

"Cocoa Puffs." We said.

Conner went to the cupboard to get bowls and I went to the refrigerator to get the milk. I opened the refrigerator door and found that the milk was gone.

"Um," I started to say. "Dad where's the milk?"

"The milk?" he whispered to himself. "Oh, it's in the oven."

I looked at my twisted culinary obsessed father in shock.

"I used the last of it for the peach, blueberry and strawberry cobblers."

"I guess cereal is out of the question then." Conner said as he put the bowls back.

"Oh dad," I groaned.

"That's right because we are having the cobbler for breakfast!" My dad said with enthusiasm.

"Oh dad," I groaned and threw back my head.

"What?" he said.

"Never mind Mister D," Conner patted my father's shoulder. We walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Conner I need to have breakfast." I whined. "My dad's a nutcase when it comes to big events and food." I put my head on his shoulder and started crying. "I need breakfast!" I wailed.

Conner obviously did not what to do in this kind of situation because he said, "Do you need to take a shower again?" This only made me more upset.

"I just took a shower!" I wailed.

"I'm sorry Lucy," I went crying down the hall in desperate need of food. I'm a teenage girl for shnickle's sake.

I went to go find my mom because obviously I couldn't handle anymore male help. I knocked on my mother's door before I walked in.

"Mom are you in here?" I asked.

"Lucy!" she said cheerfully. "Did you have a fun birthday party last night?"

"Um yeah," I started to say. "Hey mom dad made dessert for breakfast again." This seemed to alarm my mom.

"Again!" she sighed. I nodded. "Lucy, you go tell your father that there better be some milk left for cereal."

"Mom, that's kinda why I'm here."

"I'm listening," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Dad used up all the milk on his stupid cobblers."

"NICHOLAS!" My mom screamed so loud you could probably here across the country.

"Mom!" I squealed. "Do you want me to go deaf." By the time I finished saying that she was out the door. I decided to follow her to see what she was going to do to my dad.

My mother isn't one to have a temper, but when something irks her then she goes insane.

I followed her to kitchen very interested about how she was going to handle things. She burst though the kitchen doors, very old western movie like, and walked up to my father. "Hello dear," he said very cheery unaware of what was going to happen to him. "You look exceptionally beautiful today."

My mom stared him down and started to yell. "You used all the milk on useless cobblers!" My father, lost for words, put his arms around my mother's waist, a sign that meant he had come up with a lie or something not yet true or made-up.

"No," he said. "I used all the milk up for breakfast cobblers." That was probably the biggest mistake my father has ever made.

"Cobblers," she said coolly. "For…breakfast?"

"That's right sweet." As he said this I could sense more fire burning in my mom.

"Um, Dad," I said.

"Yes,"

"Run." We both started running out of the kitchen and into the gardens with mom on our tails.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but being a teen is crucial. Please read and review!**


	3. Too Much Fun

A/N: Bonjour fellow readers

**A/N: Bonjour fellow readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a million years but track is over and school end in like three weeks so I will be writing more. I love you guys for your patience. Enjoy!**

Too Much Fun

Dad and I were running through the gardens like crazy people. Mom seemed so mad; she always hates it when my father uses his culinary creativity on breakfast.

We finally stopped running to catch our breaths.

"So," my dad said breathlessly. "Where do you think your mom is at?"

"I don't know? Probably back in the palace." I replied.

"Well let's head back there." I nodded.

We couldn't have been more wrong. She jumped out behind a brush and nearly sent me out of my skin.

"Mom," I said. "God, don't you care for me anymore."

"I was just about ready to head back to the palace when I heard you two talking." She cracked the code unfortunately.

"Hon I am so sorry but……"

"It's okay," she cut him off. "I just thought I'd give you two a scare."

"Well it wasn't funny." I piped up.

"Lets go inside and order breakfast for all of our guests." She suggested.

When we got inside everybody was in the garden room waiting for us.

"So," Conner yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

We all looked at each other and Conner, Mom, Dad, and I laughed.

"Conner," my dad said. "I think we're going to order out." Conner chuckled at this.

After we ate breakfast (no cobblers or cakes in sight) everybody left except for Conner.

"Bye Annie," I said as I hugged her goodbye. "Hope you have fun in the Galapagos Islands."

"See you later Lucy, Conner." She grabbed her things, got in a car, and left.

"So," Conner sighed. "What do you want to do? We still have a few hours until the media gets here to pry into your life."

"Um, let's just take a walk." I held out my hand and as he took it I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me.

_A few hours later_

"Lucy!" Conner yelled in front of me. "Come on we're going to be late." I held his hand tight trying not to let go.

"I can't believe my mom let you come with me to the stupid press meeting." I complained.

"What do you do at a press meeting when you're a princess?"

"They asked questions, you answer." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey Con, wanna have a little fun."

"Uh no,"

_Palace Conference Room_

"Ready Conner?" I whispered in his ear.

"Ugh," he groaned. "You know Lucy we could get in a lot of trouble and…,"

"Dude, Conner," I cutoff. "I thought you were the courageous one." He shook his head. "Now let's go." I finished

We entered the conference room and took our places to start all the fun.

"So, Lucy is there anymore plans for your big birthday weekend?" A reporter asked.

" Well I was planning to go on spring break, get drunk, possibly have a one night stand and get pregnant at thirteen." I answered

"Um... okay, well then." The reporter said stunned.

"Princess, is it true you are in line for the throne?" Another reporter asked.

"Well, who else is there? It's not like my mom is pregnant." I laughed.

"Princess Lucy will only take one more question from you nosey reporters." Conner said in a really bad French accent. 

"Yes you slimy thing." Conner said to a female reporter who tried not to take it personally.

"Um… I was just wondering if Queen Mia is actually pregnant. I mean there are all these rumors going around that she is pregnant."

"Not that I know of, my parents haven't told me anything." I replied.

"Okay you filthy scum," Conner said forcefully. "It's time for you to go. GO NOW!"

"God Con could you be any louder?" I said annoyed. 

"Yes,"

"Well don't."

_In My Room/Suite_

"I can't believe they didn't tell me!" I ranted. "I mean my parents are too old to have anymore kids. What do they want another one for they have me."

"Lucy, maybe you are over reacting." Conner suggested but I didn't like it. 

"Overreacting, I am not overreacting. Overreacting would me be throwing my furniture all over creation!" I screamed.

"God, Lucy why don't you just ask your parents about it?" he asked. If I wasn't stupid already I would've already thought of that. Thank god I have Conner.

"Good Idea." I walked out of my suite towards my parents.

_Mom and Dad's Suite_

"Mom, dad, are you guys here?" I walked into their suite.

"We're over here Lucy." My dad replied. They were sitting on the sofa watching my press conference.

"Are you guys mad?" I asked so innocently with my big brown eyes looking so pitiful.

"Oh," my mom chuckled sympathetically. "We find it rather funny."

"I especially like Conner's horrible French accent." My father commented.

"Mom, are you really pregnant?" I asked. 

"Lucy, we were going to tell you tomorrow, but those 'filthy scum reporters' as Conner calls them, already did that for you." My mom explained.

"Hun, we're sorry you had to find out that way." My dad said.

"It's okay." I replied.

"Okay," my mom sighed. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Can we just hang out as a family of three tonight?" I asked. 

"Sure." My parents and I lay back on the sofa and re-watched my interview all night.

**A/N: I love all you guys for being so patient with me. School just let out today so I'll have more time to write. I'll try to update weekly but don't expect anything for next week because I am going to Disney World. Thanks again and keep reviewing!**


	4. So Much Time, Maybe?

**A/N: Sorry loyal readers I know I said I would have something out but I have so busy.**

So Much Time, Maybe?

"Mommy," I said to my very much large mother. "I miss Conner."

"Honey it has only been a little over two months since you last saw him." She told me.

"Yeah and it's only been eight months since you've gotten pregnant, now look at you." I ran my hand up and down to prove my point. My mom wasn't skinny anymore, she was pregnant and you could tell.

"Ha, Ha little missy," She was so tickled by this (not).

"I love you mommy," I said so innocently.

"Yeah sure, why don't you go help your father set up in the nursery." She suggested.

"Why is dad doing this anyway? We have people that do this kinda of stuff for us."

"I think he just wants to be like any other normal father that sets up the baby nursery."

"But does he have to do it alone? I mean he could break a hip or crack his skull open or something." I said.

"Well if you are so concerned about your father's well being than I suggest that you be the normal big sister and go and help him." She patted me on the butt and I walked out of the suite.

"Hey dad," I said when I entered the baby's sky blue room.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" he asked as he came out from under the crib.

"I should be asking you the same thing? No, um, mom said I should help you with things." I sat down on me knees.

"Well, how 'bout you start on painting that far wall over there." He pointed to a wall with three windows on it.

"But that wall has already been painted." I pointed out.

"Yes well as the amazing artist that you are, you get that from your grandma Helen, you should do something special." I shrugged my shoulders and picked up a paint bucket.

Two Days Later

"It's finished," I sighed after a long sleepless two days working none stop on the baby's room.

"Lucy, go get your mother." My dad said.

"But, I thought she's seen it already?" I asked just a bit confused.

"She's seen it when it was a mess but not when it was finished completely like this." I nodded my head and went to go fetch my mom.

"Mom!" I yelled up and down the halls and corridors. "Mom!" I yelled once more.

"Lucy, my princess," It was my maid Brandy. "Your mother is in the ballroom."

"Oh thanks Brandy." I started to walk off then I noticed that Brandy wasn't all depressed like she always is. So I stopped. "Hey Brandy," I called after her.

"Yes Lucy," she answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so happy?"

"I met this guy a few days ago." I was very intrigued being a teenage girl and all.

"So what's his name?" I said nudging her a little.

"Andy," she answered a little embarrassed.

"Like my security guard Andy?" I was so shocked. I mean Andy has been my guard ever since I started grade school.

"What?" she said with a surprised sound to it. I was shocked.

"What, you don't know who my security guard was?" I ask a little surprised because almost everyone knows everyone in the palace.

"No, nobody ever told me." I nodded my head and convinced myself that this was a very possible possibility.

"Well Andy just so happens to be a fantastic dater. Just ask his ex-girlfriend." I was kinda hoping this didn't sound to forward because sometimes I do that and I get in so much trouble.

She gave me a little smile and said, "I'll do that." I really hope she doesn't take that seriously.

"Mom, dad did you know that Brandy was in love with Andy?" I asked this because how could the King and Queen of Genovia not know about the relationships going on in the palace.

"Well hello to you to Lucy." My mom said. I guess I should mention that I stormed in their suite unaware, that they were kissing, making out whatever. I mean parents shouldn't be allowed to kiss in front of their kids, it's just too gross.

"Well did you?" I asked one more time.

"Yes. Where have you been, Mars? Everyone knows that they like each other." My mother is apparently more into palace gossip than her queen duties.

"He likes her?" I was getting more surprised every second.

"Yes. How do you explain the way he looks at her?" My dad knew all about this too.

"Nicholas, let's not disturb her anymore." Dear old mom said. "I think she needs a moment to process this information." My parents got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I thought I was supposed to get mom to show her the nursery."

"Yeah, well you took too long." My dad yelled back.

I couldn't believe that my ladies maid and my guard liked each other. It was just too weird.

"I so need to call Conner." I said. These days I am talking to myself, I have no Idea why.

While the phone was ringing I was wondering what Conner was doing during the ringing. "Hello?" Conner answered. He sounded a bit tired.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked.

"Lucy it's three a.m. here. What do you want?" I totally spaced and forgot there was like a seven hour time difference.

"Did you know Brandy and Andy like each other?"

"Yes I did know that." How could he possibly know what's going on? He lives on the other side of the planet!

"How is it everybody knows this except for me?" I was so freaked out.

"Your dad keeps me posted on palace happenings." He sounded really tired. "And I talk to Andy about his girl trouble." Now I was dumbfounded.

"Of course you do. Nobody tells me anything. Remember when my found out when she was pregnant? Nobody bothered to tell me. No they didn't."

"Lucy, I am going to go to bed. I am tired and I have a algebra exam tomorrow so good night." He sound really, really tired.

"It's day here." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Conner said.

"Night," I hung up my phone and decided to go searching for my parents.

"Mom," I called out. "Dad, where are you guys?" Then I saw Charlotte running towards me.

"Lucy," She was out of breath. "You mother is in labor her water just broke."

"WHAT?" I yelled. I didn't mean to, but seriously, how would you feel if you found out your mom is going to pop at anytime.

"Their Majesties are waiting for you so please come with me to the car." Charlotte sounded rather alarmed.

We ran all the way outside which was a very long considering we were on the top floor in the east wing of the castle. I keep and saying we should install more elevators, but no, we have to hike. I'm not even allowed to ride on the dumb waiter.

"Mom," I said breathlessly as I got into the limousine. "You okay?" In response she let out a cry of pain.

"Lucy," she said. "Call Lily, Grandma Helen, and Asana and tell them to get their butts to Independent Genovia Hospital quick." She again let out another cry of pain. While I was dialing I said, "This is going to be a long night."

"Conner," I said.

"Lucy what do you want you just called me." I hated to disturb him but this was an emergency.

"Shut up and listen." I snapped. "My mom just went into labor, tell Lily to get to Genovia fast. There is a private jet waiting for her and Grandma Helen at the airport."

"Okay right." I hung up and called my grandmother. The stupid ringer kept on ringing forever and I get really impatient when comes to these kinds of things.

"Hello," It was the tired voice of my uncle Trevor.

"Dude, Trevor Mia just went into labor so you guys need to get here fast. The jet is at the airport waiting for you. Don't take off without Lily."

"Okay we'll get there soon." He hung up.

I was about to Asana when she called me. "Hey Asana mom just went into labor." I said with a hint of panic.

"Yeah Lucy I'm already at the hospital waiting for you guys." She answered.

"Oh cool. So we'll be there soon." I hung and turned to my dad.

"Dad," I said

"Yeah kiddo,"

"Was mom like this when she had me?"

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I get lazy and lose motivation. Please read and review!**


	5. The New Member of Our Family

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry it has been insanely forever since I have updated but I got distracted.**

The New Member of Our Family

We got out of the car and went into Genovia Saint Claire's Hospital. By now my mom was completely out of control. She was crying and yelling; she was scared.

"Hello Mia darling!" It was Asana one of my mom's best friends. "How are you doing?"

My mom started to cry again. You could see that she was in pain. In the first time in my life my mom seemed so helpless. I hated to see her this way.

"Mia, it's going to be okay." Asana said in a soothing voice. "Can we get a wheelchair here for the Queen of Genovia?" Asana yelled really loud. "She's about to burst."

"Asana," I said sternly.

"Oh, Lucy button you worry too much." She replied.

My mom got her wheelchair and was made comfortable in her room. "Oh, Lucy come here." She heaved. I walked toward her bed. "Lucy I am so sorry I have been such a pain."

"Mom, it' okay just sit back and relax until my little sibling is born okay?" I said. "I'll wait for everybody okay?"

"Lucy you are such a good kid. What would I do without you?"

I left the room not sure what to do. My mom was in so much pain and I couldn't help her. In a way I was jealous and mad. But I was so happy to finally have a sibling.

_8 hours later_

"Lucy!" Lily and Grandma yelled. "How is she?" Lily asked.

"She's doing well. I am very surprised she hasn't ripped anybody's head off yet." I replied.

"Which room is she in?" I pointed to the room on the corner. "Thanks babe." She said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Lucy!" I heard a very familiar French accent. I turned around to see who it was.

"Conner!" I yelled. I ran to him and jumped in to his strong sexy arms. Okay, even though he's my friend doesn't mean he's not hot.

"I thought you were going to stay home?"

"Why would I miss a chance to see your beautiful face?"

"You're so good to me."

"I know."

"Hey, little niece," It was my uncle Trevor.

"Trevor!" I said excitedly. "What did you bring me?"

"You know you're a princess and have everything. What do you want from me?" he asked. I looked at him with my beat puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Oh fine 'Miss Spoiled." He pulled out a painting.

"Thank You T." I said. I looked at the painting. My uncle is an artist just like my grandmother and I always want paintings from him.

"You're welcome little L." He gave me a warm hug. "So, are you excited for your little sibling?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I actually am."

Once everyone was there I went back to my mom's room. She was huffing and puffing like no one's business. I remember when I would go to birthing class with her and the huffing and puffing just sounded so fake since no one was really in labor, but now it was real and I was scared. What if she didn't make it? What if she died? What would we do then? I didn't want to lose my mother or the new baby.

"Hi mom," I said calmly trying not to show my fear.

"Oh, Lucy come here. Hold you dear old mom's hand." She said. I did hold her hand. It was sweaty and warm.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked.

"Lucy you don't have to be worried about me." She said. But I truly was.

"Okay," I replied.

"Lucy," my grandmother said. "Why don't you, Connor, and Trevor go get something to eat?" I nodded and went back to meet up with Connor and Trevor.

"Hey," Connor said. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She's scared but fine." There was silence for a bit.

"Guys," I said. "I am starving so let's go get some food."

We went to food court where we found Andy. Andy is my guard. He makes sure nothing too disturbing happens to me.

"Hi, Andy," I said. "So what brings you to this delightful food court?"

"Um," He said. "Food,"

"Of course," I said under my breath.

"How's the Queen?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'm so hungry. I am going to go get some food." Andy nodded to Connor to go with me.

"What would you like?" Connor asked me. We were standing in front of all these fast food places that mom and I used to go to before things started to get complicated.

"I haven't had something insanely unhealthy since the pregnancy. Dad has had everyone on a healthy healthy diet." I replied.

"McDonald's, Burger King, and Wendy's it is." Connor decided.

"All of them?" I asked confused.

"When has eating everything in sight stopped you before?"

"Never," I replied. "Let's go."

Connor and I split up. I went to Burger King and McDonald's while he got everything on the menu at Wendy's. We went back to the table in the food court with all the junk food that we had.

"It looked like you robbed a fast food restaurant." Andy said.

"Well it has been forever since I have has something like this." I said.

"We can see that." Trevor said. "Can I have the fries?" I handed him one of the millions of fries we had.

"I wonder if they've taken you're mom in the delivery room yet?" Connor said. "What do you think the baby will be?" he asked.

"I don't know but I know my parents do." I replied. "I know they're not telling me. I can't stand it!" I threw my head back and put my arms up. "It's so annoying. But to answer you question I hope it's a girl. I could have so much fun with a little sister. Mom told me one time that when you were born, Trevor, she'd wish that she was still in high school to be with you."

"Yeah me too." He replied. "When I was growing up I was growing up with you for most of the time. Mia is my sister and I love her, but I just wanted to have a sister who was there for me. She was there when I needed her most but not all the time." It pained me to listen to my uncle say this. It made me think if I was going to be a good role model for this kid. I just had no idea.

We went back to my mom's room to see how she was doing. Let's just say that those ice chips hurt so flipping much.

"Mom," I said. "Mom, seriously calm down." She kept pelting me with ice chips and it hurt. Who knew she had such an arm.

"Lucy, I'm so scared." She told me.

"Mom," I said soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

"Okay Mia," the doctor said. "One more big push and this baby is going to welcomed into the world."

I have no idea how I shanghaied into being in the delivery room with her. My dad was with me, but being in there was weird and kinda gross.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" That scream wasn't done by my mother but by none other than me, Princess Lucy herself. It was so freaky.

"Lucy," my father slapped me upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself."

I am never going to stop hearing this moment for the rest of my life.

Suddenly I heard a cry. It was the baby. I swear to Isis Magee's grave that that baby looked like some crazy creature out of Alien vs. Predator.

"Oh," my mom said. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, look she looks like Lucy." My dad replied. And she did. A little I guess.

Once they got the little squish ball all cleaned up, she was placed in my mother's arms.

"I think we should let Lucy name her." My dad said.

"Um…," I said fairly dumbly. "How about Zen?" I really had no idea what to name a baby.

"I like it," my mom said.

"Zen it is." My father is a fairly funny man but when he said this he was just all over the place.

"Oh, dad," I said covering my eyes with my hand and shaking my head. "I feel bad for this kid."

"Well," I said to my little sister. "Welcome to the world. It's not a very nice world, but it's better than being in hell or something like that. Or prison, prison sucks."

My father slapped me upside the head again.

"Ow," I was rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"It would've been a very nice moment if you would've left off the part about hell and prison." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Well I am finally done with this chapter. I hope this makes you happy bookworm331. I was going to make Lucy have a younger sibling before you reviewed, but I am glad you did. Great minds think alike I guess. Anyway I really hope you guys like Zen. More chapters about her are coming up so let me know what you think about this one. **


	6. Zen Dhyana Thermopolis Renaldi

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly about little Zen and Lucy. Here's chapter six!**

"Announcing, Zen Dhyana Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia,"

We finally got to take little Zen home. Everyone in the palace loved her. It made me proud that she got the cute genes from mom, and not the creepy looking genes from my dad. Don't get me wrong, my dad looks good for his age, but when he wakes up in the morning he looks like Gene Simmons. I'm just glad she doesn't look like that.

"Mom," I said as we brought baby Zen to the nursery. I know you didn't get to see the nursery before Zen was born but I think you'll really like it."

She took my arm and we walked into the nursery.

My mother's jaw dropped to the floor. "Lucy," she whispered. "Did you do this?" I nodded.

I could see why she liked it a lot. The far wall was the one I painted. It was the ocean. I painted a sunset with the ocean. In my opinion, I did a very good job. On the other wall, my uncle Trevor did it. He painted it while my mom was still in the hospital with Zen. He painted cherry blossom trees and flowers on the wall.

"When did you do this Lucy?" she asked I awe.

"A couple of days before you had Zen." I replied. "Trevor helped too. He painted the cherry blossoms, and I painted the ocean." I could see tears well up in her eyes.

"Lucy, this is amazing."

"Thanks mom."

"Well," she said after a few minutes of crying. "I guess we should get her ready for the announcement to Genovia."

"Why do we have these announcements anyway?" I asked.

"It's only formal." My mom sighed.

We went to the front palace door. My mother, Zen and I met up with my dad and Grandma Clarisse.

"You ready for this?" I whispered to newborn Zen.

* * *

We walked outside and the crowd was cheering and singing the Genovia anthem.

My mother and father stood by each other with Zen in my father's arms. It is customary in Genovia that the newborn girl be held in the father's arms. If the baby were a boy he would be held in the mother's arms.

I stood behind my parents with Grandma Clarisse. I was so happy that I had a sibling. I may not have wanted one, but minds change.

"Announcing," the guy with the stick said. "Zen Dhyana Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia." The crowd went wild, all for my little sister.

* * *

We went back inside after only a surprising ten minutes of torture. My dad handed me Zen.

"Please take her to the nursery and change her." He said.

"Like her diaper…?"

"No," he cut off. "Her clothes dear daughter,"

"Oh," I responded.

I took Zen up to the nursery and changed her clothes.

I put her into the penguin pajamas that I got for her. I love penguins so much.

"Does that feel better Zen then being in that horrid formal torture device?" I noticed that she fell asleep. I scooped her up and sat in the rocking chair. This was the first time I got to spend with her alone. She was sleeping soundly and as I was rocking I fell asleep too.

After, what I assume, a couple of hours have passed I woke up to the lovely sound of Zen crying. Zen wasn't a very loud crier. When she cried it sounded more like hiccups than anything else.

"Lucy dear," my mom said laughing. "Did you have nice nap?"

"Mommy," I said. "What time is it?"

"It's only three." This woke me up even more. I tried not to be too alarmed seeing how Zen was still on my chest.

"I have to go."

"Why?" my mom asked.

"Connor, Uncle T and I were going to go to the movies."

"Okay, go meet up with them." She said as she lifted Zen off of my chest. "But Andy goes with you."

"Okay," I said. "Bye mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well as Zen and was off.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted the chapter to end on a sweet note, with Lucy and Zen. I can't wait for all those reviews. If you can please visit my profile, I changed it a bit. **


	7. It Was Supposed to Be Fun

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello dear readers. Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter seven.

It Was Supposed to Be Fun

I ran down the hall and stairs and got to the foyer, I found Conner and Trevor waiting for me. But not just Connor and Trevor, some slut was with them.

"Who's this slut?" I said. I was completely flabbergasted.

"Well this slut has a name." The slut said.

"And would slut be kind enough to tell me her name?" I replied.

"Paige,"

"That's a name only a slut would have." I narrowed my eyes and stared her down.

"Okay girls," Connor said nervously.

"So," I turned to him. "Why is there a slut standing in my house."

"Lucy, please don't over-react." Trevor said.

"I just want to know what kind of scum the maids found today."

"Lucy we thought we weren't coming so I invited Paige."

"Ugh," I sighed. "Well if this huge slut's coming with us I guess I should call up the slut car. There's a pole installed in it." Connor grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered fiercely.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" I looked into his eyes. "It was just supposed to be us, not some slut."

"Lucy, she just some girl at school. We've been friends and…."

"And, what?" I crossed my arms. He opened his mouth but I beat him to the punch. "No, I'll tell you what you were going to say. You were going to say that you have a crush on her. That you want to go on dates with her, and hold while you are in front of a fire or something crazy like that."

His jaw dropped. He was completely dumbfounded. "If you haven't noticed already, I've had a ridiculously large crush on you for the longest time. But I guess you are really serious about that whole "just friends" policy you have."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He replied quietly.

"You know, ever since my mom got pregnant I've had a lot of time to think about what it would be like if we were to be in a relationship. Now I know that you would've been a complete ass to me anyway. Go ahead to the movies with that slut." I started to walk off but then I stopped. I turned and looked at Connor. "I've just realized that you're just as much as a slut as she is. I hope you two sluts are happy together."

* * *

I was in my room watching _An Affair to Remember_ when my uncle came barging in.

"Lucy," he said in a surprisingly calm tone. "Are you okay?"

"A little P.O-ed but other than that I'm fine." I replied.

"You seemed really upset, so I thought that a little Star Wars and some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream would do the trick." He revealed the ice cream and two spoons that were hidden behind his back.

"You know me so well." I said as I took one of the spoons and the ice cream. I started to hack into the ice cream.

"Well you're a lot like Mia." He sat on the couch next to me. "She loves Star Wars and Mint Chocolate Chip."

"So," I said. "Do you want to watch them in chronological order?"

"Sure, there's no other way to watch them if it's not in order." He replied.

We spent all day and night watching Star Wars in my suite. It was the most fabulous thing I have done in a long time. Lately I've been talking to the media about Zen and hanging out with her. To be perfectly honest I didn't miss Connor at all. Sure I missed his strong arms and the way his gorgeous brown hair falls into his eyes. It's completely sexy, but I was over him. We weren't even friends anymore even though it had been thirty-six hours since our screaming match.

* * *

It was noon, the day after Connor and I got into our fight, I went downstairs to the kitchen where mom was sitting with coffee in her hands and a stern look on her face.

"Hey mom," I said cautiously as I was getting out the Captain Crunch cereal.

"Lily told me what happened between you and Connor." She said sternly.

"Mom," I said urgently. "I can explain everything it all……,"

"Lucy, darling relax its okay. I was just a little upset that you didn't tell me." She stroked my wet hair.

"I'm sorry mama." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, baby girl come here." I went over to her and sat on her lap.

"Mom I really liked him." I cried.

"I know babe." She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I finally told him that but he just didn't listen as usual." I started to cry harder. "Was dad ever like that?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "He tried to steal me away from my betrothal actually." She told me the whole story about them. She told me about Andrew what's- his- fruit and funky Uncle Monkey and all that.

"You sound like a heart breaker mom." I said.

"Sure am," she replied. "And someday you'll be one too. When you get older you will have so many guys fawning all over you, you will have to start giving them away to get rid of them." This made me smile. I could just imagine auctioning off a million hot guys to my fellow teenage girls of Genovia.

**A/N: I know I used the word 'slut' like a billion and one times. If you have something against that word I am so sorry, but if your best guy friend invited someone and you had on your guy friend then tell me that you wouldn't over react like Lucy. Again I am really sorry if I offended you in any way. You could substitute another word like idiot, stupid, or jerk. Please R&R! **


	8. The First Day of School: Part One

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed chapter seven. I am glad that nobody was offended by the word "slut". I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter takes place two months after Chapter Seven. Please Read and Review!

First Day of School: Part One

It's been two months since Connor and I have gotten into the bloody fight over Paige. We haven't seen each other since. I haven't talked to him or anything since then. Lily came to see us but Connor didn't come. She told me that he had moved on from our friendship. That really made me upset. Who runs away from a friendship that has lasted for thirteen years? Well, apparently Connor did.

I was sleeping, when my mother came in and jumped on me.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I moaned loudly.

"It is your first day of school." She said very loudly. Her voice gave me a headache.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh come on Lu, you memory can't be that short." I stared at her. "It's you first day at a regular school. You said that you were sick of being home schooled so we enrolled you in a private school."

"Yeah I know I'm not stupid." I said as I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Well you asked dear." She replied. "Hey honey, why are you so irritated?"

I sighed and came out of the bathroom. "Well first of all Mother Nature has paid me a visit, and my birthday is almost here."

"Why are you dreading your birthday?" she asked confused.

"Because Connor isn't going to be here this year, I'm turning fourteen and he isn't here." I said quietly.

"Oh baby," she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Look on the bright side, today you are starting school and you will find new friends. Don't dwell on Connor, meet some new people. You'll learn that he isn't your life." I pulled away from my mom and went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I went into the kitchen fully dressed with complete uniform: plaid skirt (red), blouse (white), stockings (red), and my bright orange converse. At the school I was going to we were allowed to wear any kind of shoes we wanted to. I chose bright orange low-cut converse.

"Hello Princess Lucy," Chef Michelangelo said to me. "Excited for you first day of school?"

"Um… sure," I replied. "Hey Michelangelo, can you make me some pancakes please?"

"Sure Princess," he said in his thick Italian accent.

"Here you go Princess." He said ten minutes later as he handed me a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks," I said a little uncertain if I could eat all of those pancakes. "Um… Michelangelo I don't think I can eat all these pancakes."

"I'll help you with that." He grabbed a fork and started to eat pancakes.

"So what did you make me for lunch?" I asked curious what I would have for my first day of regular school.

"PB&J sandwich with chocolate chip cookies, an apple and a soda in a brown paper bag per your specifications." He said as we ate the pancakes which were now dowsed in syrup.

"Thanks Michelangelo. You know I'm really going to miss you." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too." He replied.

"Aww, Michelangelo you old softie," I teased him.

"Hey," Charlotte came running into the kitchen clearly out of breath. "Lucy, we have to get you to school." I hopped off a kitchen stool, grabbed my lunch and back pack and went to the foyer.

"Okay, Lucy dear you ready for your first day of school?" my mother asked me as she put on her leather jacket.

"I'm a little nervous," I replied.

"Well that's normal." She told me.

"Um… mom are you driving me to school?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're taking the SUV."

"Okay, are the guards coming?" I asked her.

"Just Andy,"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Honey," she started to say. "Andy is only going to be in the office so you have nothing to worry about."

"Why is he going to stay in the office?"

"He is there in case of an emergency, okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

We went outside, got in the car and drove to school.

* * *

When I got to the school I was very surprised of what I saw. The school was huge. There were at least twenty different buildings. All the buildings were made out of stone. The school was located right by the beach which I loved.

I got out of the car and stepped on a brick sidewalk.

"Uh… Mom, can I go back home?" I was a little scared.

"Honey, everything is going to be fine." She put her arm around my shoulder. "Well let's see if we can find the Headmaster's office."

We wandered around a bit until we finally found a map that told us where the Headmaster's office was. We found it eventually and went in to meet with the Headmaster.

"Headmaster van Thornton will be with you in a few minutes." The secretary told us. She was a little younger than Grandma Clarisse but shorter than she was.

"Thank you," my mother said in her polite Queen voice.

"Mom, I'm really nervous now." I said with a shaky voice.

"It's all going to be okay." She reassured me. "And Andy will be here everyday if you need anybody okay?"

"Thanks mommy," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Oh, my baby called me mommy."

"Don't get too attached."

"Oh okay no attachment here." She joked.

"Ha Ha Ha," I mocked.

Suddenly the Headmaster walked into his office. "Sorry to keep you waiting my Queen." He said politely.

"Now Headmaster van Thornton I am just a parent of a student that goes to this school. I want no special treatment for me or Lucy. I want her to have as much as normal teenage life that we can give her."

"Yes of course misses…," he paused waiting for my mom to answer.

"Thermopolis," she answered.

"Okay, well Mrs. Thermopolis Lucy is in good hands at Leda Academy." He said.

"I'm sure she is." My mom replied.

"I assume that you know that here at Leda we don't prepare our students for life, we let them live and find out what life is all about for themselves. Well Mrs. Thermopolis it has been a pleasure to talk with you but there is nothing left to discuss." He explained with his hands neatly folded in front of him.

"Oh well, Lucy that was my queue to leave you and let you get to your classes. Uncle Trevor will pick you up after school okay babe?" she said.

"Yeah, see you after school mom." I gave her a hug and she left me at Leda Academy without any friends. I was a little scared. Okay fine I was so scared I could pee myself but I was fine I guess.

"Okay," the Headmaster spoke. "Lucy I know that this is your very first real school experience am I correct?"

"Yes sir you are." I replied.

"This is a tough school but I believe that you will do an excellent job here." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Um... Headmaster I really don't know how the whole school thing works. I mean my friends tell me about it all the time but I just am a tiny bit worried." I said a little uncertain of myself.

"Lucy, you will do fine. I have taken the liberty to have a student who has your exact schedule to show you around and make sure you that you get to your classes on time. Her name is Paige Valcake. She is an exceptional student and I hope she can help you quite a bit." The Headmaster got up and went out of his office.

All of a sudden Slut Paige comes walking in.

_Oh Shit! _

**A/N: I hope you don't mind the very little cursing at the end there. I thought that I would give Lucy some fun in thinking the "S" word. Paige is back but will they friends or foes? Who knows right? Anyway please R and R. **


	9. The First Day of School: Part Two

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this next chapter.**

The First Day of School: Part Two

"Paige," I said quietly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about Princess?" she snapped back at me.

"You went to school with Connor. Why are you here?" I said as I stepped closer to her.

She sighed. "Connor, um, he…,"

"Spit it out honey." I told her.

"He told me he was in love with you." I felt like I had been slapped. I was completely flabbergasted.

"He said what?"

"He said that he loves you."

"But why?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "We dated for about a month and then suddenly he told me this. I couldn't stay in San Francisco; I had to get out of there. So I came here to live with my aunt. Connor has been such an ass."

"Why did you agree to show me around?" I asked her.

"I wanted to be friends with someone who's been there before." She looked kind of sad when she said this.

"Well," I started to say. "I guess we should get to class." She nodded.

As we were walking out of the Headmaster's office I asked Paige, "So you really don't like Connor?"

"No I don't." She replied with a smile. We both started to laugh really hard. I knew that Paige and I were going to be really good friends from then on.

* * *

"Okay," Paige said. "This is first period Geometry. You know what periods are right?"

"Sort of," I replied. "They are like different classes."

"Yes," Paige started to walk into the classroom when I pulled her back. "What is it Lucy?"

"I'm scared that everyone will treat me special since, you know, I'm Princess of Genovia." My voice cracked and was a little high pitched than I would have liked it.

"Lucy if they do, don't worry about it. I will tell them to shove off or something okay?" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Paige. You know, I think it's Connor that's the slut." She started to laugh.

"Me too," We walked in the classroom and I officially started my school experience.

"Welcome students!" the teacher said cheerfully. He was about my mom's age and dressed preppy. Its prep school so I guess everybody dresses preppy. "I would like to introduce a new student to Leda Academy. This is Lucy Thermopolis. Also known as Princess of Genovia." The class started to talk and the room was no longer quiet as it had once been. "Now students," the teacher named Mr. Rogerson said in a loud and firm voice. "I'm sure that Miss Thermopolis would not want everybody in her business so, if you would presume to get out last night's homework that would be appreciated." Mr. Rogerson walked towards me.

"Okay Lucy," he said quietly. "This will be your desk right next to Miss Valcake. She will help you with anything you have trouble with. What math classes have you taken before?"

"Um, I've done Algebra 1 and 2, a tad bit of Pre- Calculus, and a bit of geometry."

"Well Miss Thermopolis," his voice suddenly got louder. "That is very impressive. I think you'll do just fine here at this school. So don't worry Miss Thermopolis." From this compliment I smiled to myself.

"Okay class," he said.

* * *

The day went on and I had a blast. I never knew that a place with such honor could be fun like it was. Paige and I really hit it off. I knew that she and I were going to best friends. Everything was going great until lunch came.

I waited for Paige to get her lunch and then we both searched for a table to sit at. We sat at a table on the beach. The school owned part of the beached out of the courtesy of my mother.

"I love the ocean," I told Paige. "It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"Yeah," was the only thing she said. She seemed like she was in a trance. We both stopped staring at the ocean and started to eat out lunches.

"So, what's it like to be a princess?" she asked me.

"It's a lot of smiling and pretending to have a stick shoved up your butt, that kind of stuff."

"No," she laughed. "What's your lifestyle like?"

"Well let's see, I live in a ridiculously large house, I have a room as big as a small apartment, I have two parents and a little sister, and there is always people watching me."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Such as my family, body guards, paparazzi, and strangely the maids." I replied eating my sandwich.

"That sounds really annoying."

"It is very annoying."

"So you have a baby sister?" she asked as she drank her Pepsi.

"Yes, her name is Zen and she is the most perfect baby sister in the world." I replied.

We both started to laugh over nothing when and exceedingly snobby group of girls started to walk towards us.

"Paige," the blonde snobby girl said. "So, hanging out with the Princess? I do say Paige you are so beneath her."

"Yeah Paige you scum." A brunette girl agreed. "Hey Princess why don't you come hang out with us?"

"Shut up Mina!" Paige yelled. "You have no right to say that."

"Paige," I put my hand on her shoulder. "I got this." I stepped closer to the blonde girl who apparently named Mina. "You want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, anything from the Princess." She said eagerly.

"When I first met Paige she was with my best friend. When I saw her with Connor I thought she was the biggest slut in the world. But when I got here this morning and we both understood each other about our feelings of Connor, I saw that it was Connor standing in our way and not each other. Mina, I hope that you understand that as a Princess, I am taught to keep my ill comments to myself. In this case you have attacked my friend so I must tell you this; the true slut and scum here is you and you little friends. A true person doesn't judge on rank, they judge on personality and how much in common they have with you."

There was silence for a while. Nobody talked, made a comment, even our breathing was silent. The girls, speechless, walked away as the waves crashed into the cliffs and rocks. "Thank you so much for telling those sluts off." Paige smiled at me. "I'm sorry about all this drama. Those girls are just all over you because they want something from you or something."

"Don't worry about it." The bell rang. "Well I guess we should get to class." We linked arms and started towards the school.

* * *

It was ninth period and we were in Choir. The choir director was a tall bald man. He kinda scared me but in a respectable way if that makes sense.

"We are having auditions for the winter musical so I would like it if all of you would try out. You do not have to but if you want to make a name for yourself at this school, there is no better way then to audition." The choir director told us all.

The bell rang and I got up out of my chair and headed to the door when Paige stopped me. "Hey Lucy," she said. "I was wondering if I could come home with you."

"Oh yeah sure," I replied. "You helped me out today and probably more days to come, so I sorta owe you."

"Thanks so much." She said.

"Meet me at the office and we'll take you with us."

"We'll?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "My bodyguard Andy and I, he is taking me home."

"Bodyguard?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is just here for my protection." I explained.

"Cool," she replied.

"Yeah I guess."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I hope that you like Paige and Lucy becoming friends. In the next chapter someone special comes into to play. Please R&R!**


	10. The Surprise at the Palace

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. I really want to thank all the people who did review and their feedback. **

The Surprise at the Palace

We finally got back to the Palace. I opened the door of the Porsche that my uncle drove (very fast). We walked up the stairs where stick man, as I like to call him, was ready to announce us. Thankfully I got to him in time to tell him to just be quiet and don't say anything.

We walked through the doors into the foyer when Paige said, "You live here?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It may seem big but with all the staff living here and on the grounds it can get real small."

"Lucy!" my mom said as she walked into the foyer. "How was school?"

"Fine I guess."

"Who is this?" she asked about Paige.

"Oh," I said rather stupidly. "This is Paige. She is the person who is showing me around the school until I get adjusted. She's also my friend."

"Hello Paige," she said in her I'm –giving –a –speech-to-the-press voice.

"Hi," Paige replied.

"Okay," I said. "So I've never really done the whole after school thing before."

"It's the easiest part of the day." She said. "First you get something to eat. Then you go to your room, turn on the television or radio and do your homework."

"That sounds so fun." I said excitedly.

"Didn't you ever do homework after your home schooling?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I always did it when I was in school."

"Well this is why more fun I promise."

"Well I guess I have no choice then to believe you." I laughed.

"For starters we need, well I need, to find the kitchen." She started to look around.

"Come on," I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen.

000

When we got to the kitchen Paige was in complete awe. "This is a kitchen?" she looked around our gigantic kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied. "So what do you want for a snack?"

"I am dying for a pear." She answered as she sat down at the table.

"Okay," I went to pantry. I grabbed two pears, walked over to the table and sat down. I handed Paige the pear.

"Thanks," She bit into the pear. "So were do you eat dinner and everything?"

"In here unless there is a big party," I replied. "Sometimes my mom has brunch and we go to the beach and eat there."

"That is so cool," she said. "I would love to eat on the beach."

"It can be cool sometimes, but most of the time it's my mom's friends and me. Sometimes she isn't there at all because something came up." Paige just nodded. We sat in silence for a while.

"So," I said breaking the silence. "Let's try this after school ritual you claim to be so affective."

We went to my room. When I opened the doors Paige flipped out.

"Oh my god," she squealed. "This is like my aunt's kitchen, bedroom and living room combined."

"Just wait till you see my closet." I said. "It's like my own personal mall. "I walked over to my closet. "Paige brace yourself, there are so many clothes and shoes in here it's ridiculous."

"I can't believe this." She squealed again. "Can I borrow something?"

"I've never really had a girl best friend so I just have to say yes." I answered. I looked at her and she was as giddy as a school girl (no pun intended). I opened my closet and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"This," she said slowly. "Is a closet? I could, like live in here."

"I told you it was my own personal mall." I walked over to my jewelry section. I just couldn't wait to see Paige's face. I opened the drawers of jewelry with my fancy remote. When the jewelry was revealed Paige almost fainted.

"Whoa," she said in a low voice.

"Now, to my carefully picked out ball gowns," I walked over to that closet and opened it. I was looking at Paige when I saw her face pinch. "What you don't like the dresses?" I asked a little confused.

"It's not the dresses Lucy," I looked up to find Connor standing in my closet.

"What are you doing here?" Paige and I said simultaneously.

**A/N: What a chapter. Connor showed up. What do you think will happen next? If you have any ideas please review and give me some. Please R&R!**


	11. Connor Makes His Biggest Enterance Yet

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I know it was mean to have a cliff hanger as big as this, but this story needed one. Well, here is chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Conner Makes His Biggest Entrance Yet

I stood there with Paige completely stunned. I mean first we have the biggest fight in our whole friendship. When I tried to call him to apologize he would ignore my calls. He never called to mend paths at all. I was so mad at him showing up out of the blue.

"Connor," I said. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

He stepped out of my closet. "Hello to you too Lucy," he said. "Paige, friends with the infamous Lucy Renaldi are we?"

"Oh just shut up!" Paige yelled. "You know what, just go away and leave me alone. No wait, forget about me leave Lucy alone."

"Where is all this anger coming from?" he asked.

"It's all because of you," Paige walked closer to him with a bloodthirsty look on her face. "You told me that you loved Lucy remember? I was crushed. When I came here I thought of Lucy. How she must have felt when she saw you with me. She had the biggest crush on you, and you couldn't even see it." She sighed. "Now you're here and I am actually having a problem breathing right now. I can't imagine how Lucy must feel right now." Paige stepped away from Connor and came over to me.

I was crying. "Just go," I whispered.

"Lucy," he walked over to me and put his hand in mine. "Let me explain."

I pulled away. "Please just go."

"Lucy come on," he said.

"She said no," Paige yelled. "So go, NOW!" Connor nodded and walked out.

"Lucy," Paige gave me a hug. "I am so sorry." I was sobbing violently now.

"Why didn't he just call or tell me before." I collapsed in Paige's arms. "I just wish I never was a princess because this would've never happened."

"You don't know that," she said soothingly. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He h…hates me," I sobbed. "Ever since that day we had that stupid fight he…," I broke into another crying fit.

"Lucy, it's all going to be okay."

* * *

It was the next day after Connor made his grand entrance. I was still pretty upset but Michelangelo made me some really good pancakes.

"Little Lucy," he said to me as I sat at the table eating my breakfast. "Don't let life get you down. Today will be a better day."

"Thanks," I said. "I have to go. See you after school."

"Au revoir Princess," he bowed and opened the door for me. I walked out of the kitchen and down to the ballroom where I met my mom.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hello babe," she replied in a tired voice as she balanced Zen on her hip. "Zen was up all night last night."

"Is she sick?" I asked. "Maybe you should go see her pediatrician."

"I should," she said as she looked out the window.

"Um…mom,"

"Yes sweetie?" she turned around quickly.

"I need to get to school."

"Oh right," she started walking towards the foyer.

* * *

"Okay," she said as she got in the SUV. "We have Lucy. Zen is in her car seat. Are we ready to go to school to get some knowledge?"

"Yes," I answered in a tired voice.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked as we pulled out of the Palace gates.

"What do you mean?" I said playing dumb.

"Ever since yesterday after Paige left you seemed a little sad." She looked at me.

"I'm fine," she was still staring at me. "I promise."

"Okay, if you insist Lady Jane." The rest of the car ride to school was silent. I didn't want to tell her about Connor just yet. I couldn't bear telling anyone but Paige about what he had done to me. How much he had hurt me.

* * *

I went to first period geometry, sat down next to Paige and got out my homework.

"Lucy," Paige whispered. "How are you doing?"

"Better," I replied. I was about to say something else when Mr. Rogerson walked into the classroom.

"Welcome students to another day of mind molding." His voice boomed. "Who is ready to check homework?" The class groaned.

"Now class, you get to grade your own homework today so don't be too upset. Take out your red pens and let's begin."

After we graded our homework Mr. Rogerson collected them and started to flip through them.

"Now class, come on," He groaned. "We have spent too long on volume for you guys to completely fail this homework." He threw his head back in desperateness. "Only one person passed this homework with flying colors and that was Lucy. Were you guys just too lazy to pay attention to directions? Anyway, I know you guys can do this. The question is will you do this?"

The bell rang finally at the end of ninth period and everyone headed out the doors. When I was on my way to meet up with Andy at the gymnasium building I saw Connor standing right by the door. What was I going to do? I did not want to see him. Then again I had to go get Andy to take me home.

Bumping into Connor was the least of my problems that day.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. School just started back up again so I've been a little preoccupied. Please click that little button that says 'Review' on it and leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	12. What Happened That Day

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate all of the reviews. Reviews and feedback are what keeps me writing. I am glad you guys like it so much. Here is chapter 12!**

What Happened That Day

I kept walking towards the gymnasium trying very hard not to look at Connor. It was hard not to because he looked so different than the last time I saw him. He was tanner and his hair was longer. I didn't notice this when he made his unexpected entrance because I was so mad. He wasn't the person that I had known for the past fourteen years.

I finally reached the doors of the gymnasium. I will not lie, I was nervous. Okay I was jumping out of my freaking skin. He suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Lucy," he said. "I can't go on with this. I hate that we're apart and I hate the way I acted. Just give me a chance."

I looked up at him. "Connor I wish I could believe you this time. I wish I could, but I tried to mend things between us about what happened but you just wouldn't have it."

"Lucy," he stepped closer to me. I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I really wanted to forgive but something inside me was stopping from doing so. "I am so sorry," he pleaded. "I wish I handled things differently than I did. I just want to be with you because Lucy, I… I love… you."

My insides twisted and butterflies were taking over my stomach. I could not believe he was saying this. Paige was right her really did love me. I just couldn't bear this new found feeling he had for me. I immediately burst into tears, trying so hard not to cry in front of him, and ran into the gymnasium.

I found Andy playing basketball, a bodyguard favorite, and I ran to him.

"Lucy," he said as I hugged him. "What's up Chiquita?"

"I'm so confused." I cried. "He… he said…that he h…hated me. Now…he's saying that he loves me. I just… don't get it."

"Lucy," he said soothingly. "We need to get you home so you can talk to your mom." I nodded as I clung to him.

* * *

I was outside of my parent's suite waiting to talk to my mom. I could hear my mom and dad talking about Zen. She was sick. She had an ear infection and my parents didn't know what to do. I could hear them saying things like, "She's only two months old, what if she doesn't make it?" Honestly they worry too much.

One time I was rollerblading and I fell and broke my arm, they had me at the hospital for two days. Even though the doctor said I would be fine. Oh well, I guess that's what you get when your mother is a klutz.

I finally had enough. I burst through the door and yelled, "Oh my god! You people are too intense! Zen won't die as long as you give her the medicine! Just chill out god! I can't believe you would even say something like that." I stormed out of the room.

"Lucy," my dad said. "What the hell was that?" They were chasing me now trying to see what my little burst of anger was all about.

But I didn't care. I just ran and ran. I faked them out a couple of times. I finally ended up riding my horse down to the ocean. I have never done that before by myself. I always had someone (who shall remain nameless) with me. I just had to get out of there. I needed to get out of the torture chamber.

When I got down to the beach, I found Brandy, my maid, and Andy together. I noticed that they were talking so I didn't make any noises. There was a rock I could hide behind. My horse on the other hand, had to be exposed. For a while I watched them talk. They were holding hands so I guess they were dating.

I watched them steal glances at each other from time to time. They both just sat in the sand, leaning against each other. They seemed completely and utterly lost in each other's presence. I was just fascinated that life could be that simple. There was nothing in the world to separate two people.

I was too busy daydreaming that I didn't notice my horse, Pippin, walk over to Brandy and Andy. They walked over to me and nearly sent me flying out of my shoes.

"Lucy, darling," Brandy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm running away," I said I was got up to my feet.

"Why?" she asked.

"My parents are being complete idiots. Zen has an ear infection and they are making it a much bigger deal than it has to be." I sighed.

"So," Andy said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh right," I replied fast. "I kinda yelled at them for it."

"Oh Lu, you didn't," Andy said slapping a hand on his forehead.

"What can I say, I got really annoyed."

* * *

I went back to the palace where I found my mom and dad standing in front of the doors, frowning. I was in so much trouble.

"Mom," I smiled. "Dad fancy meeting you here." I laughed nervously.

"Lucy," my mom said firmly. "Why didn't you tell me you needed to talk?"

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No, I was just worried about you. When you came home form school today you seemed a little sad."

"Yeah," I said looking down at my shoes. "Andy actually helped me with my dilemma, so I'm fine now." I guess technically this was a lie but it was partly true too.

"Okay, well you should do your homework." They walked away and I sighed in relief.

I stood there for a few moments. When I started to go into the palace Connor stepped out of the shadows. I stopped and looked at him.

We just stood there for what seemed like forever. He finally broke the ice.

"Lucy," he said darkly. "Why won't you listen to me? Just give me a chance. I promise that I can prove to you how sorry I am."

"Fine," I said harshly. "You want to talk so talk. But before you do let me tell you something; I hated the way you treated me. I hate the way you treated Paige. If you really cared about me you should be on your knees begging me to take you back." I was surprised when Connor actually got down on his knees.

"Lucy, I have done everything to insult and upset you. I just want to be forgiven by you. Knowing that you hate me has made me a wreck. I haven't slept or eaten in days. I just need closure. I need to know that you don't hate me anymore."

I looked at this boy. I saw regret in eyes along with other feelings. I just knew that he really cared about me. I couldn't see the boy who hadn't taken my calls. I saw the boy who wanted to be forgiven. I saw the boy who would do anything for me. And from all that I saw in his eyes I just couldn't say no.

I looked down for a moment trying to hide what I was about to do. I jumped in his arms and I let myself loose. I kissed him. I felt his soft lips against mine and I knew that he was the person that I was meant to share this kiss with. It was perfect.

We finally broke apart and Connor said, "I'll take that as a yes." We started to laugh when Connor wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Connor," I gasped. "I love you."

"You what?" He gasped.

"I love you. I mean it too. Don't questioned it," I told him my lips almost his. "Just live in the moment." I whispered.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I have a record in updating. Yay! Anyway please review and give me any ideas or any requests for upcoming chapters. Please review! **


	13. A Boyfriend, a Baby, and My Parents?

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so happy that you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one even more. Enjoy!**

A Boyfriend, a Baby, and… My Parents?

It was the day after I told Connor that I loved him. I didn't really want to tell my parents because 1) they would be furious or 2) they would ask me if and how the kiss was like.

I was Paige's house watching movies. I went over there after school because I needed to tell her what happened to me the day before.

"I still can't believe he actually got down on his hands and knees," she laughed as ate her pint of ice cream.

"You know," I said. "I think An Affair to Remember is supposed to be a break up movie instead of an I-have–a-boyfriend-Yay movie."

"I know," Paige replied. "I just really love this movie." I nodded in agreement.

"You know," I licked the rest of my orange sherbet of the spoon. "When my mom was forced to have an arranged marriage once, she had to look at single men. Well anyway, she said that when Prince William came up on the slide show everybody but Granddad Joe was sighing and was just all over his picture."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, just sitting here eating ice cream just made me remember that story." I said.

"That is something we would do," she said

"Yeah it is."

"Lucy, you should give me some of that delicious orange sherbet."

"No," I said with a smile on my lips.

"Yeah you should."

"Mine," I whined like a little kid.

"Okay fine, don't share."

"I won't thank you very much."

"You fancy people with your orange sherbet and green sorbet," she said as she mocked me. "I might just stick my pinky out to be fancy like you." We laughed at this. I liked having a friend that I could laugh with. When I was with Connor he never made fun of me being a princess. Paige did and I liked that.

"I like talking about boys," I said.

"Yeah," Paige replied. "Especially when it's your boy."

"That's nice too." We started to laugh. "This is fun. You know we should do this more often. Like on weekends and stuff."

"Heck yeah," Paige yelled. "Do you even have time for things like this on the weekends?"

"Oh sure, my mom and I do all of our shopping on weekends." I replied.

"What do you need to go shopping for?" she asked. "You already have a whole mall in your room."

"I know but it's the only time we have together. I mean she's either with parliament, taking care of Zen or making out with my father."

"That's nice," Paige said a little disgusted.

"At least you don't have to live with the love birds." I took another bite of my sherbet. "Yesterday I caught them in the supply closet. I have no idea what they were doing in there but Andy said it must be for old time sake."

"Now that's disturbing," she stole some of my sherbet. I was too busy talking to notice.

"I know right?" I could feel my skin crawl. "Speaking of my parents I have to get home." I got up off of her bed. "We doing something for Zen, I forget what, but I get dinner out of it so it can't be too bad." I picked up my back pack. "Okay, well I will see you tomorrow." I waved to her as I got into the car.

* * *

When I got home I found something that was waiting for me: Connor. He was in my bedroom. He's been in my bedroom before but now that he's my boyfriend it was a tad weird. Okay fine, it was so weird. My imagination just took off without me. All of a sudden I had visions of some bad things, some really creepy things.

"Connor," I said or yelled. "I have to go check on…Zen. I mean she's probably freaking out about this surprise dinner thing. I mean having all those crazy parliament members can be nerve racking."

"Lucy," he said in his deep sexy voice that I loved so much. "She's a baby. She probably doesn't care."

"Well then, I guess you don't care about early sister bounding do you?" I have to admit I did sound a little on the hysterical side. "She's my sister and she's deserves all of my attention in this hour of need." I stormed out of my room and went to Zen's nursery.

"Hey Zen," I said when I walked through the door. "Clara," I said to Zen's nanny. "I got it from here if you want a break?"

"Thanks Lucy, I owe you one." She got up from the rocking chair where she had been sitting and went to the door.

"Don't mention it." I replied. When she was gone I picked up Zen out of her crib.

I started to rock her back and forth in my arms. "What am I going to do Zen? I really do love Connor, but all that has happened to me in the past 48 hours has me really confused. My birthday is in a few weeks. Did you know that?"

Zen just looked up at me in that I-think-you're-crazy looks. I just laughed. I knew she couldn't understand me. I didn't care as long she was there for me to talk to. When I was having these nice thoughts something struck me like lightning.

"Zen," I said out loud. "What if he has some intentions? Oh no, this can not happen." I whined as I sat in the rocker with Zen in my arms still.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I really do love him but I'm still thirteen. Why did it have to be Connor?" I said this quite loudly. Little did I know that the door was cracked a little and my parents were outside the door. I guess that is why I was surprised when my parents burst through the door in frenzy.

They immediately started to drown me in questions. The question that really got me was when my parents asked, "Are you pregnant?"

I was so mad when they said this. "Mom, dad what in the world made you come up with that assumption?"

"Well you were talking about intentions and how you were still thirteen." My mother said.

"What about you Missy? Why were you talking about that?" My dad had this complete crazed look on his face.

"OHMIGOD! I just got a little freaked and started to think about those things." I was just so blown away by my parents. They are absolute nut cases.

"So who's the boy?" my dad asked.

"What?" I said quickly.

"The boy you were thinking about." I didn't say anything. "Oh goody, Mia we get to guess. Is it some boy at school?" I shook my head. "Is it one of your friend's brothers?"

"I don't even have any friend's with any brother's. You guys assume too much." I said under my breath.

"Is it Connor?" my mom asked. I didn't say anything. "It is isn't it?" she said excitedly. "I knew you guys would be together."

Her happiness made me happy. Slowly a smile started to form on my lips. I put Zen back in her crib so I could jump up and down with her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I said my voice muffled because of her shirt.

"Its okay kid, just don't do it again."

In that moment of being happy I didn't notice that my dad was frowning.

"So it's Connor that my daughter likes?" he said making his bloodthirsty face.

A minute later Connor came into the doorway. "Hey Lucy," he said unaware of what I knew was about to happen. "Is the sister bounding over?"

Looking at my dad seeing how he was ready to pounce I yelled at Connor, "RUN!" I watched as my dad ran after him.

"So Lucy," my mom said calmly. "Let's go get a snack. I have a feeling that this is going to take a while."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you know what's good for the story!**


	14. What Happened with My Boyfriend

**A/N: Hoped you liked the last chapter. Some pretty big things happening. Well without further adieu here is chapter 14!**

What Happened with My Boyfriend

My dad chased Connor all over the Palace. I was so embarrassed beyond reason. I mean just imagine you father chasing around your boyfriend. Its tough enough being a princess and having a boyfriend, but when your dad is overreacting like this you just want to die.

I was in the kitchen with my mom eating ice cream waiting for the madness to stop. Connor suddenly burst through the kitchen door panting.

"Hello," my mother said way too casually. "How was your run?"

"Do you really have to joke about this?" Connor said breathless.

"Yes," my mom and I said in unison.

"Well I'm glad this seems funny to you."

"No problem," I said as I walked over to the sink to wash off my spoon.

"You think you are so funny," he said mockingly.

"Yeah I do," I replied playfully.

"So," he said still breathing hard. "How long do you think it will take for your dad to get me?"

"Chances are that he is hiding in here somewhere." Connor sighed.

"Yeah he probably is," I laughed at Connor. "Lighten up would you? He wouldn't do anything to you." I walked over to Connor and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sure," he said. "That's what you say now."

"Lucy," my mom said getting out of her chair and picking up Zen. "I am going to get Zen ready for this dinner. You should get ready yourself. I will meet you and your father in the foyer in an hour." My mom left the kitchen leaving Connor and I alone.

"Do I get to come?" he asked.

"Of course," I said as he turned around to face me. "Who else will I talk to?" We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, and then as we leaned into a kiss my dad showed up.

"LUCY!" he yelled. "I THOUGHT YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU TO GET READY!"

"What the hell dad!" I yelled back in embarrassment.

"Hey," he said sternly. "You watch you language!"

"Do you want me to say it in French?" I said sarcastically.

"Just go upstairs and get ready," he said more calmly.

I grabbed Connor by the hand and dragged him with me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little upset before." I stopped. "Please tell me what's going on."

I sighed. "I was just thinking about _things_."

"What kind of things?"

"_Things_," I said once again. Connor looked at me blankly. "Sex you moron."

"Oh," he said holding both of my hands now. "Why were you thinking about sex between us?"

"I don't know," I said letting go of his hands. "I guess I just got scared. I was afraid that you would take advantage to me."

"Lucy," he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "I would never do anything like that. I would never hurt you. You are everything to me. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. You have to trust me. You have to trust us."

Us? I thought. I didn't know what to do. I realized what Connor had just said. He would never hurt me. I looked at him. I looked at the boy who would never leave me. I knew I would be safe with him.

Connor pulled me in closer to him. I could smell his nice mountain fresh scent. It was the fabric softener that his mom used. It was still a nice smell. He got closer and closer. He was so close to me now that or faces touched. We finally kissed each other. How I longed for that kiss.

"Lucy!" my mom yelled from the foyer. Connor and I broke apart. "We're leaving earlier than I had planned. Please get down here!"

Connor and I rushed to the foyer. When we got there my mom, dad and sister (plus security guards) were waiting for us.

My mom, dad and Zen were in the first car. In the second car it was just Connor and I. We spent the whole ride in silence. It was alright though.

I had his hand in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder, for the first time in my life I felt comfort.

That comfort came from Connor.

**A/N: I am sorry it took me forever to update. This chapter is a little short. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review!**


	15. A Crazy Night, A Crazy Morning

A Crazy Night, A Crazy Morning

It was the most boring dinner I have ever been to. It was just parliament talking to my mom about stocks or whatever. This was supposed to be for Zen. Instead it turned into a meeting. At least I had Connor there to cheer me up and keep me from throwing my steak knife at the members of parliament.

"Hey," Connor stood up from his seat. "Watch me as I leave and see what the really fancy dudes do. After about two minutes come find me, and tell me what the crazed up fruit loops did." I nodded and observed as Connor left.

The waiters, or crazed up fruit loops as Connor likes to call them, followed Connor all the way to the bathroom. I thought this to be really weird. They stood outside of the bathroom looking like Connor was going to die in there, and looking just a little constipated.

I got up telling my parents that I had to get some fresh air. Thankfully the guards were surrounding the restaurant so nobody followed me.

I found Connor waiting outside of the Men's room. "So what was their reaction?"

"Connor, why did you do this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how they reacted towards the Princess of Genovia's boyfriend," he replied.

"Just don't get a big head okay?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry," he said. "So how did they react?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I walked back to our table and sat down.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I just sat up straight in my chair and ate my dinner in peace.

"Come on Lucy tell me," he pleaded.

"You know," I started to say. "No matter what, we will always be friends."

"That doesn't help me at all." I looked at Connor.

"You will never find out." I picked up my soda and drank from the straw with a smile upon my lips.

Connor sat down in his seat and steamed for the rest of the night. It was really entertaining seeing him like that.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning in my coral colored bed, Connor was lying next to me. It took me a while for this to compute but once it did I freaked out.

"Ahh," I yelled. "Connor! Connor!" I yelled and slapped his face to wake him up.

"Lucy," he said angrily. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked startled.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah I guess so," I said in a snarky tone. "So why are in my bed?"

"I was talking to your Grandpa Patrick this morning. I kinda thought it was okay to come and see you. You were sleeping so I…,"

"You what?" I said with a bit of hate in my voice.

"I lied in bed with you to wait till you woke up. Then I guess I… fell asleep next to you."

"Aww, you waited for me to wake up?" I said, my anger gone. "That's so cute." I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Guess who's birthday is today?" he asked.

"Is it mine, by any chance?" I said.

"It could be," he kissed me. "Look what I got for you." There was a pot of a single orchid plant on my bedside table.

"You got me orchids." I sat up on my pillows. "You really are the perfect man."

"Well thank you. You know, what is the best thing about having our birthday's so close to each other?"

"What?" Connor said.

"You get to party for three days."

"So true," he smiled.

"Okay you have to get out of my bed, or my parents are going to slit either yours or their wrists."

"Why would your parents slit _their_ wrists?" he asked.

"They would either get really mad at you or they would be so mad and in distress that they would do that." I explained.

"I guess that makes sense in a way."

"Okay get our," I demanded. "I'm going to shower." Connor opened his mouth. "No! You can not go in with me."

"Why not?" he protested. "Please?" Connor got down on his hands and knees and started to beg me.

"Connor, really just…. You know what. Argh! You are impossible!" I yelled as I went into my bathroom and barricaded the door.

"Kiss, kiss," he said through the door.

"Yeah, whatever,"

**A/N: Sorry for how long this took me to update. I am so sorry. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	16. My Mother's Own Fairytale

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just got back from the U.K. I have been dead tired too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

My Mother's Own Fairytale

I got out of the shower, got dressed and left my bathroom. I found Connor fast asleep on my bed. He was snoring, loudly. I chuckled quietly trying not to wake him. I couldn't help but think how he could sleep when he is making all of that noise? Slightly amused I went over to my vanity and brushed my hair. I walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I walked over to my and lied down next to Connor's sleeping form.

I just watched him sleep for about an hour before he finally woke up. "Hello," he said to me sleepily. "Why are you so clean?"

I laughed. "I just took a shower you idiot."

"Right," he groaned while he sat up. "So you are how old?"

I slapped him. "You know perfectly well how old I am. I'm fourteen just like you."

"Thank God," he sighed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Actually, I was planning to spend the day with my mom until the party." I told him.

"That's cool," he said disappointed.

"I'm sorry it's just that we haven's been able to hang out in forever." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I get it," he sighed. "I guess I'll just hang out with Joe or Nick or someone."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I asked him.

"No," he told me. "I can do without you for a day."

"Thank you," I gave him a kiss and went to find my mom.

It was noon when I found my parents sitting in the kitchen, eating a soufflé my dad had made.

"Hey, Lucy," my dad greeted me.

"Hi," I said glumly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I was just waiting for mom."

"Yeah, you two go and have fun," he said. "I'll hunt Connor down and get him to talk to me."

"Okay," my mom said with her mouth full of chocolate soufflé. She got up from the counter stool. "See at the party Nick," she said to my dad. She went to the sink and washed her hands. After she did that she went over to my dad and him a kiss. "See you later."

"Bye," my dad said. "Happy Birthday Lucy,"

I waved goodbye to him and left the kitchen with my mom.

"Do you feel older, wiser?" My mom asked me.

"Not as old as you." I replied.

"Oh, well if that's how you feel." She shoved me playfully.

"No," I said. "I feel pretty much the same."

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Actually, I want to know how you and dad met."

"Why?"

"I've know you've told me but I really want to know what really happened. We never went into depth about it." I looked at her.

"Okay," she said. "But let's wait till we get back to the suit."

"I can live with that." I replied.

My mom and I walked into my parents' suit and we plopped down on the bed.

"Honey," my mom inquired. "Why do you want to know about this?"

"Because, I want to know the truth about my parents," I told her.

"Okay," she sighed. "Well, it was my twenty- first birthday party. It was right after I graduated college. I was required to dance with all of the eligible bachelors at that party. First it started off with Asana and I sneaking off to talk about whatever. With all of my clumsiness I ran into your dad and I stepped on his foot. I felt so bad. My next encounter with him was when I danced with him. He had come to my rescue from this man who kept on comparing me to forest animals."

"That is so weird," I said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway we danced and we flirted and it was just a jolly old time. I had fun. When I was dancing with him he had truly enchanted me. Well it wasn't long after that when I found out that I had to be married before I could be Queen. And it was that exact same day that I found out that someone was trying to steal my Crown. I finally met that someone and it turned out to be Lord Nicholas Devereaux."

"My dad was trying to steal your Crown?" I asked amused.

"Well, it was more of his Uncle's doing, but yes. Grandma Clarisse invited him to stay at the palace. When I found out who he was I stamped on his foot so hard I think I gave it a pretty good bruise. I got betrothed only days later to Andrew. We got engaged too. I never really liked him or saw him as someone I could spend the rest of my life with. It was always Nick that I felt that with."

"Aww," I said all charmed. "That's so sweet."

"It gets more comedic. Well we were having a party in the gardens one day. Nick was trying to get me to admit that I didn't love Andrew and he did. I got really mad at him that he did that. I chased him all through the hedges and tried to convince him that I was attracted to Andrew. It didn't work in the least. We ended up kissing and falling into a fountain."

"What?" I laughed. "You have to tell me about that one."

"Have you father tell you. Well as the story goes on I was reviewing the Royal Guard. Remember when you had to do that?"

"Yeah," I said. "I had to use Herby."

"Yes," she said lying back on the bed. "So did I. Only my review didn't go as smoothly as yours did. Well your father's uncle was always trying to sabotage me. He scared my horse and Herby fell off. I was so embarrassed. Your father came into the Stable House and tried to make me feel better. Back then he was the worst at making people feel better. Whatever he said, it just upset me."

"How did he change?" I asked.

"He fell in love with me." My mom looked at her wedding ring. She twisted it on her finger and played with it.

"Do you know when?"

"He told me it was love at first sight."

"So why did he upset you after that?" I was so curious about this.

"I guess he didn't know how to not do it. He finally just saw that I really didn't want to marry Andrew and saw that he could have a chance. It was him who I married." My mom seemed enchanted by my dad just talking about the past.

"What happened next?" I asked eagerly.

"Well I was practicing my circle shooting thing for my coronation. Nicholas came to it because he needed to tell me something. I needed Lily to get Andrew away from that area because I really needed and wanted to talk to him. He helped me with the whole bow and arrow business. I hit the target dead on." My mom smiled thinking about it.

"Wow," I said. "So they trusted you with a sharp object?"

"Don't be a smart ass Lucy," she joked. "He told me that he was leaving. That he thought he had caused enough problems with Andrew and I. I didn't want him to go and he didn't want to leave."

"Is this the good part?" I asked shifting my position on the bed.

"What do you mean by good?"

"The part in the fairytale where everything is great,"

"Well," she hesitated. "I wouldn't exactly call it the good part."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"He came to my window and told me to climb the vine. I did and it didn't go very well. I was sneaking out. We rode our horses to the lake and told weird secrets about ourselves. Well, this is where things get more… screwed up. We stayed out all night. I woke up in his arms in the morning. When I realized what happened I freaked out." She said this with a smile on her lips. "There was a boat across the lake and it turned out that there was a man filming us. I thought I was getting played by him, that he just wanted me to give up the throne. Well when Andrew found out about it he was not a Jolly Rancher. Even though this happened and neither of us was attracted to one another, he still vowed to marry me. He wanted to be a proper gentleman."

"What happened at the wedding?"

"We backed out. I found out it was not Nicholas who set me up it was his uncle. When we backed out I ruled out the law that requires the future Queen to get married before she can rule. So you're welcome. We did have a wedding that day. It was the day that Grandma Clarisse and Grandpa Joe got married. She finally got married to someone she loved."

"Aww," I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. "So what happened?"

"Two weeks after the wedding was my coronation. I was sitting in the Throne Room thinking about how good of a queen I would become. That was when your father walked in. He told me that I would make an excellent queen and that he loved me. I loved him too. It really was love at first sight. I was crowned Queen of Genovia and six months after that we got married. A year after that we had the most beautiful baby girl in the world and her name was Lucy." She stroked my hair.

"When did Lily and Kip Kelly get married?" I asked about Connor's parents.

"Just right after your father and I did. About a month after. Connor was born first huh?"

"Yes," I answered. "But not by much. When did you know that you actually loved him?"

"When I stepped on his foot for the first time and danced with him. That's when I knew. Lucy, why do you want to know about all of this?"

"I don't know if I love Connor," I admitted.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I just don't know if I love him the way he loves me. I grew up loving him as a friend and I thought I loved him but now I'm not so sure." I sounded panicked.

"I think throughout time you will know for certain. I didn't know for certain for a very long time. You will know when it happens." My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I will admit that I liked your dad so much because he was really cute. He looks the same like he did fifteen years ago. Me I had two kids so I have more curves than I used to."

"Where's Zen?" I asked about my little sister.

"She's with Grandma Helen. I couldn't handle her today because she has been so bad lately. She's been teething and she been biting things too. Including my feet and hands. She is so bad. You were never really that bad. Zen has a little attitude. She is like Baby Diva." My mom did look tired. "I'm sure she's okay. We can go get her if you want?"

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go get her."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R!**


	17. Through My Father's Eyes

**A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know that almost all of you have seen the movies. This is just what Lucy's parents are thinking. Hope you like this one. Please don't get mad at me but this chapter is what Nicholas thought about meeting Mia. Hope you like and if you don't then that is your opinion. **

Through My Father's Eyes

"Hey Zen," I said to my six- month old sister. "Oh," I sighed. "You know I turn fourteen today." Zen squirmed and thrashed her limbs about.

"Hey, Lucy?" my mom said. "I am going to go get ready. You need to go to your suite and start getting ready too."

"Okay," I replied. "Is Palo here?"

"Yes, and he is waiting for you so hurry up or take Zen with you." My mom left the nursery and I was left alone with Zen.

"I remember when I painted this wall." I was referring to the wall where the crib was. I put Zen on the floor under the FisherPrice play thing. She was spinning and hitting things. "It was just days before you were born. Most of this artwork is by Grandma Helen, Uncle Trevor and I. I remember when you were born too. I screamed through the whole thing. I got slapped in the back of the head." I laughed at this. I liked remembering things like this. I always made fool out of myself but later I always laughed at myself.

I picked up Zen and went to my suite.

"Hey baby girl," my dad greeted as we passed the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to get ready." My dad looked down. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and an apron.

"I guess I should too."

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it going to take long?"

"Probably," I said.

"Then let's talk about it when you are getting your hair done."

"Okay," I said. My dad took Zen from me as we entered my suite.

"Lucy, sit sit!" Palo exclaimed. I sat down. "We are going to make you beautiful once again!" I laughed. "Let's begin!"

"Lucy," my dad said. "What did you want to talk about?" He bounced Zen on his knee.

"How did you and mom meet?"

"I knew you were going to ask me this one day. Well we met at her twenty- first birthday party. She was with Asana and she wasn't paying attention and she stepped on my foot. I must say we were both very gracious about the whole matter. How else can you be when you are with the Princess of Genovia? Our next encounter was when I saved her from this horrible man who looked like they were getting ready for landing when he danced. We started talking and just as we were getting the ball rolling Prince Jacques showed up. He was twelve at the time. After that night I was enchanted by your mother, I just didn't know it yet. They day after the party my uncle comes in to the house and announces that he can get me to become king. At this point I am all up for it because I didn't care for your mom as I do later on."

"So you wanted to be King of Genovia?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said casually. "It was a free ride for me."

"Well what happened?" I asked eagerly.

"I was getting to that," he replied to my impatience.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Anyway, the next time I saw her was when I came to the palace to stay. When I walked in, your mother decided it would be fun to stomp hard on my foot. This time it was on purpose. I couldn't walk for… at least two days. I guess I deserved it. The next time I saw her was in the gardens walking around with her betrothed Andrew Jacoby. You could say that I was jealous. My uncle had told me that I was to romance her to get her to fall in love with me. That was to get her to forfeit the Crown to me. She was in the ballroom hiding from her ladies maids, I was stalking her, I guess you could say. I started to intimidate her and she got so annoyed. Let's just say it ended up with us in a supply closet arguing. We got caught by the Head Housekeeper."

"Mom didn't tell me about that." I laughed. I didn't realize what I had said.

"You've heard this story before from your mom?" he said firmly.

"Yes," I said slowly. "But I wanted to hear it from both of you. I wanted to know how differently you guys felt about each other."

My dad sighed. "All right,"

"Thank you daddy," I said with enthusiasm.

"Well, we were at a royal garden party and my date was Lady Alyssa."

"Isn't that Andrew's wife?" I asked.

"How do you know?"

"Well," I swallowed. "I've been rummaging through the archives." I smiled nervously.

"Lucy," he groaned. "You know you are not allowed in there. Have you been going to the Cathedral to look in the archives?"

"It's like this; I was really curious of what happened in our family history so…,"

"Save it Nancy Drew," he said firmly. "What if the Monks found you looking through their closely secured documents?"

"But the documents are about my family." I looked at my father.

"If you wanted to know and read them then you should've asked someone instead of sneaking down there."

"I know," I said quietly. "Please continue with your story."

"Okay," he sighed. "We were at the party, your mom and Andrew crossed paths with Lady Alyssa and me. Well Mia and I started a little competition of either Andrew's or Alyssa's accomplishments. Both of them knew where that was going so they left us. I kind of tricked your mom to admit that she wasn't attracted to Andrew. She started to chase me around the hedge garden, I guess we call it. We ended up not by the fountain, but _in_ the fountain."

"That is so funny. I can just picture it," I laughed.

"To bad it was on candid camera." My dad plopped Zen down on the floor.

"Really?" I asked amused. He nodded. "Is it in the archives?" I asked.

"You'll never know," he said simply.

"I'll find out sooner or later," I said in a singsong voice.

"Trust me Your Majesty, she always does." Palo piped in.

"You are not helping matters Palo," he said. Palo shrugged and went back to my hair.

"Anyway, when she was reviewing the Royal Guard things went haywire. After the ceremony I went to the stable house to try to cheer her up, but it didn't go as planned. I ended up upsetting her even more."

"What happened next?" I really wanted to know.

"The next time I saw her was when I decided that it was time for me to leave. She was practicing her shot for the Coronation Ring. She had Lily take Andrew to wherever they were going so that I could talk to her. I told her I was leaving and that it was better that way. She didn't think so. We both knew we loved each other. I wanted to see her again before I left. I found a way but it didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped for."

"What happened?" My face was in an awkward position because Palo had started on my make up.

"I showed up at her window, she climbed down the vine, we rode horses to the lake, had a thumb war, and danced. We accidently stayed out all night. Before I knew it she was freaking out and yelling at me. Mia told me that there was a man in the boat across the lake. She said that he had a camera and thought that I was setting her up. It turns out it was my uncle. I was in his house the day of the wedding. I decided not to go. I didn't want Mia to get more upset. I was sleeping on the couch when Gretchen told me that he arranged it. I needed to get to the wedding. I took my grandfather's bike. You know the ones with the huge wheel in the front?"

"Naw wawy," I couldn't talk because Palo was applying lip gloss and other things to my face.

"Yes," my dad said nodding his head. "I arrived at the wedding when my uncle was saying how Mia couldn't become Queen of Genovia without getting married. He was saying there was another heir referring to me. I announced to everyone that I refused to become King of Genovia. I just wanted her to be happy."

"Because you loved her right?" I said.

"Yes," he agreed with me. "Because I loved her very much. At that wedding she removed the law that made future queens required to be married. Thanks to your mother you don't have to be married to be Queen of Genovia. Grandma Clarisse and Grandpa Joe got married at that wedding. Well, two weeks after that was your mother's coronation. That morning I found Mia in the Throne Room. That is where I told her I loved her. Six months after that we got married. It was fantastic; I cooked and everything. A year later we had you. Thirteen years later Zen was born."

"That was a very moving story," Palo said to my father.

"Thank you," he replied. "So Lucy, whose story did you like better?"

I didn't know which one I liked better. They were both the same and very different. "I liked both."

"Okay," he stood up and picked up Zen. "I have to go get ready before your mother shoots me."

"Okay, bye." I kissed Zen on the cheek and they were gone.

"Palo,"

"Yes Princess what is it?"

"Is this mascara waterproof?" I asked afraid I was going to cry.

"Yes, the most waterproof mascara in the world of cosmetics."

"Okay," I squeaked. "Good."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review this chapter if want to. I would really appreciate it. The next chapter I am planning it for being a little dramatic maybe. **


End file.
